We All Have Secrets
by XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX
Summary: It has been a few weeks sense the family found out Adam's Secret. But he is not out of the woods yet. After meeting a new girl when he goes back to school, he learns that, we all have secrets to share. (If you haven't read Adam's secret, read it now or this will make no sense)
1. First Counseling Meeting

**A/N:Hello People of earth! :). This is the start of the sequal of "Adam's Secret" :)**

**Previously on Lab Rats**

"It's not your fault son," Davenport said for the last time.

Davenport hugged his son when Adam collapsed in his arms and started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Adam said between sobs.

"It's not your fault," Davenport whispered "It's going to be okay," He added holding his son in his arms.

**A week later**

It has been at least a week sense Adam and his dad had that talk. He hasn't been to school yet. It's not your fault. The words still rang in his head. He still thought it was his fault though. It was his fault that he was so stupid. His fault that his family was feeling guilty. He hasn't been cutting lately though. Then again, he virtually has no alone time. Sense his family has took turns watching him. When his siblings are at school, his dad or Tasha are at home. So he finds other ways to cope. He screams when he feels bad. Or when he uses the bathroom, he'll re pick at old wounds on his arms. So he has found ways to 'punish him self' as he called it. But not much.

"Adam?" Davenport asked his son one day when Adam was in the kitchen eating something for lunch.

"Yeah?" He asked not looking up from his sandwich.

Davenport took a heavy sigh. He knew Adam would be angry at him for this. But it was for the best.

"I signed you up to see a therapist."

Adam stood up out of the bar stool.

"What? Why?!" He shouted.

Adam was starting to get angry. His dad had signed him up to see a therapist? Why? So he could pawn his "problem son" off onto someone else?

When Davenport didn't answer, Adam shouted again.

"Am I that much of a problem dad?!"

"I thought it would help!" Davenport snapped back at Adam not seeing the reason that Adam was so upset.

"Well, I don't wanna go." Adam told him crossing his arms stubbornly.

A couple days passed after the big blow up that Adam had with his dad. He reluctantly let Davenport take him to the office and drop him off. He would cooperate with his dad but, he wouldn't respond to this person...how does he or she know what he is going through? How does the person know how Adam feels? He took a deep breath and opened the door. When he stepped inside, Adam saw that it was a plain room that was large. The room housed a couple arm chairs facing each other, a couch, and a table. Adam then saw a woman looking to be around Mr Davenport's age. She had dark red hair and brown eyes. He expected her to be wearing something like a business suit but, no, she was dressed in comfortable clothes. She stood up from the desk she was sitting at.

"Oh, hello, my name's Jasmine Smith." She smiled at him.

"Adam," Adam muttered after thinking that he should at least say something.

He didn't take the hand she offered. Instead, he just stood there awkwardly. Adam stuffed his hands in his pocket and watched her carefully as she sat down. Jasmine offered Adam a seat and he sat down across from her. Adam looked down at his hands that were now in his lap. He didn't want to make eye contact with this woman, didn't want to answer any questions. How could she help help him? How could she help him feel better?

"So Adam, mind telling me why you're here?" He heard her ask.

Why was he here, because, his family pawned him off onto someone else. That's why. He looked up and sat back in the chair and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Okay, that's alright," he heard Jasmine say.

Neither of the two said anything. Adam looked up and decided to focus on the clock. He watched as the hand ticked by and he focused on the noise it made. Seconds which seemed like hours ticked by. Adam decided to drop the cold shoulder. He guessed that he might as well try and talk. Anything to get this over with quicker. He heard the faint scribbling of a pencil on a clip board. What was she writing? He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I started cutting I guess," he said bluntly.

Jasmine nodded still writing.

"What or who made you start cutting?" She asked gently knowing this may be a sensitive subject.

Well, that brought up a whole heap of memories. Images of his family putting him down because he wasn't smart enough, he wasn't good enough for them. Images of Trent and others picking on him. Saying that all he was good for was lifting heavy objects. Adam planned on being silent. Or at least sarcastic towards this woman, apparently, it didn't go that well. He blinked his eyes rapidly as tears burned in his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes deciding to give up. Tears rolled down his face. He put his head in his hands and continued to cry. He vaguely felt a hand on his back. Jasmine's hand of course. Adam breathed snot through his nose and he swallowed thickly. He tried to gain his bearings so he could tell her. He sighed and opened his eyes after he finished crying. He decided that he would at least try and tell her. In the back of his mind, he knew she was only trying to help.

"Bullies," he started out. Adam swallowed thickly. "I know I'm not that smart. It never bothered me before. But now it seems that everyone says I'm not that smart. Trent...Josh they both called me stupid..." he sighed and closed his mouth not wanting to mention his teacher. He knew that his dad was taking care of his teacher situation. He also knew if he started talking, he wouldn't stop. Then he would mention his super strength...

"Why would you cut?"

Adam sat back in the chair again and stuffed his hands back in his pockets

"It was something unlike my grades that I could control. Sometimes it would be a way for me to punish my self I guess"

Jasmine nodded writing down more information. As she did that, Adam found a random toy, a slinky, on the desk. He reached over and took it in his hands.

Jasmine smiled as she was writing down notes. She heard Adam playing with the slinky. She purposely put it there in hopes he would get it.

"How long have you been cutting? How often would you cut?"

Adam bit his lip trying to remember.

"A few weeks ago," he stated. "I'd cut at least once a day. Sometimes two or three times...on really bad days." He said still playing with the slinky. It surprised Adam. As the session went on, he found it easier and easier to talk to Jasmine. He was glad that she got the most difficult question out of the way first. "Not entirely sure if I really need to cut...I mean..."

"How do you think you can improve about this?" Jasmine asked.

Adam shrugged "I don't know how I could." He said.

Jasmine nodded. "Is your family helping you? When did they notice the cuts?"

"It started with my sister. We were at the yogurt shop a week ago. She noticed my sleeve pulled up and must have saw the cut. My family is trying to help me." He said nodding.

"Alright Adam," Jasmine said and got up out of her chair. "This has been a good start. I just have one question before you go, what are your expectations of me as a therapist?"

Adam shrugged "I guess I would just need someone to talk to." He said.

She nodded. "Well, I'll talk to your dad to schedule another appointment again some time this week."

Adam got up and smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. It surprised him how happy he felt.

"Alright," he said. "Can I keep this?" He asked thumbing at the slinky in his hand.

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Adam nodded feeling...relieved for once...but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. This was only the beginning of a long recovery.


	2. First Day Back

** A/N:Sorry for the long wait! But here it is! : ) The next chapter to the story! :) Wahoo! Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

This was only the beginning of a long recovery.

Adam has been out of school for at least a few weeks. He has been to therapy. Sometimes Adam had a bunch to say, other times, not so much. Meanwhile, Donald has been working on persecuting that teacher. He learned that the teacher's name was Amora Jenson. With the money that Davenport had, he was easily able to get a lawyer and charge Amora with child abuse. She sadly, got only ten years though. But, that was better then nothing right? Plus, there was no way that Donald would send his child back to school knowing that the person hurting him was there.

"Can I go back to school?"

Donald looked up from a gadget that he was working on. Had he heard Adam right?  
"What?" Donald asked him.

"I want to go back to school dad," Adam replied and shrugged "I have to face them eventually."  
Adam bit his lip nervous about what his dad would say. He always valued other people's opinions. Especially his dad's. Ever sense the showdown when he learned the truth about who his father really was, he valued his "dad's" opinions the most and was worried about what he would say.

Donald sighed and thought about it, Adam was right, he had to face the people eventually. Good thing his teacher was not there anymore. That would be one less person he would have to deal with.

Donald came to a conclusion and nodded. "Okay, You can go back on Monday."  
Adam smiled "Thanks dad." He told him.

That Monday morning, Adam fixed his jacket to cover his arms up. He made sure the scars were covered.

"Are you sure you want to go to school sweetie?" Tasha asked her son as she watched him tie up his shoes.

"I'm sure," Adam said. "I mean, I'll have to face them eventually right?"

Tasha sighed and nodded. "I guess so." She said.

She hugged her son tightly. "Remember, if it get's to be too much," His dad said "You can always call me and Tasha."  
Adam nodded and grabbed his back pack. Pretty soon, his siblings came up from the lab all ready to go. Adam was the last to leave which left Donald and Tasha in the living room.

"Do you think he will be okay today?" Tasha asked her husband.  
"I think he will," Davenport replied. "I have talked to his therapist a bit and she s said that he is making progress. But, he still blames his self for putting us through the pain and whatnot after we found out. I did tell him that if it gets to be too much for him though, that he could come home early. He just has to get a hold of you or me."  
"Good, I hope that Adam will make it through the day. I think getting back into the routine will help. I just…"  
Tasha hesitated for the right words.

Donald got up from the couch and went over and held his wife close to him when he sensed the concern in his wife's voice.

"I just hope that no one will pick on him right now Donald. He is on the mend but, he could easily slip right back to where he was a few weeks ago," Tasha said.

Donald looked at his wife's worried face when they parted a bit. He smiled to him self.

_ I am so glad that I married her. She and Leo have done so much for me and let alone Adam, Bree, and Chase. _

"I know. That worries me as well. But, remember that he has his brothers and sister watching out for him even more now and they won't let anyone hurt him if they can help it. I think Chase has shown us that at the very least.

Tasha just smiled knowing that he was right about that at least.

At school, Chase noticed that everyone that knew Adam sent glances his way. Whispers were exchanged between everyone. Unfortunately thanks to his super hearing, he was able to pick up on a few of the conversations. He noticed that Adam must have heard some of them too as his body language showed that he heard.

"What did he do?" one girl said. "Was he not smart enough?" Another would say.

Chase took some deep breaths as he tried to not let Spike out. That was the last thing he needed. He half expected it though. He guessed that rumors had spread about his teacher which in turn were associated with Adam.

As Adam and his siblings walked through the halls, he heard whispers that were mainly about him. He sighed and clutched his backpack closer to his chest. He tried to ignore them.

_ The words are not true _he kept repeating it in his head.

"Well, would you looky here!"

Adam jumped when he heard someone he knew from his math class by the name of Jerry. Adam looked up at Jerry who was walking closer with a group of his friends.

"Hey buddy!" Jerry called out and his two friends laughed with him. "Why were you out of school? Was the stuff just too difficult for you? Were you too stupid to understand it?" Jerry and his friends laughed.

Adam put his hands to his side. He curled them into fists trying to calm down as his face got hot with anger.

"Hey, don't call him stupid!" Bree shouted at Jerry.

"Yeah!" Leo shouted. "Leave him alone!"  
Jerry laughed "Oh, I'm sorry, are you two stupider then he is? You must be to want to interfere with this."  
Chase could feel his self getting angrier by the second. Unable to control his anger, he saw the commando app engaged. Pretty soon, the world went black.

"Hey!" Spike barked at Jerry and his friends "He said leave him alone punk!"

Seeing the angry look on Spike's face was enough to make Jerry jump. A slight look of fear was in his eyes. But, he covered it up with a snide remark.

"It's time for class anyway." He said an arrogant air to his words.

Pretty soon after Jerry and his friends left, Chase returned to normal and he groaned rubbing his head.

"Guys? Was I in commando mode?" Chase asked after blinking his eyes un sure of what happened "Is the bully gone?"  
"Yeah," Bree said "The bully's gone. Adam?"  
The trio looked around and instantly started to worry. Adam was nowhere to be found.


	3. Another Bionic?

**Wahoo! Another chapter down! Yes! I can't believe how long this is! :) A thousand four hundred seventy eight words! Wow :)**

"Adam?"

His siblings looked around, he was nowhere to find. Oh no.

Adam fled to the nearest bathroom. He stormed into the room relieved that nobody was there. He shut and locked the door of the handicapped stall and sank down to the ground his eyes burning with tears. Adam hugged his knees and breathed heavily.

_Adam tried to ignore them as they walked down the hall earlier to their class._

_"Why was he out?" One student whispered. "I heard he got transferred to that other school. You know, the one for mentally challenged people?"_

Adam got out the slinky from his backpack and started to play with it. He started the breathing techniques that his therapist had suggested.

_"Why were you out of school?" Jerry taunted him "Was the stuff too difficult for you? Were you too stupid to understand it?"  
_Adam tried again. He breathed in….out. It was no use. Adam dropped the slinky. Desperately, he searched through his backpack. For something. Something sharp. Or something he could make sharp. He then stopped mid search when he remembered something that his dad had said.

_"If it gets to be too much, you can always call Tasha or me" _he remembered his dad say.

Adam thought about this for a bit. He wanted to call his dad to pick him but, he didn't want him to worry either. Adam sighed and took his hand out of his backpack. He leaned his head against the cold wall and tears started to trail down his face. He was frustrated that he had caused this whole thing.

"It's not your fault son" He remembered his dad say. But it was, if he hadn't been so stupid, his family wouldn't be so disappointed in him. If he was smart, people wouldn't pick at him. He wouldn't be the way he is now. Adam sighed again and took out his cell phone. He entered his dad's number. Davenport must have had his phone in his pocket because not even one ring later and the phone picked up.

"Adam? What's up? What's wrong?"

Donald sighed inwordly. It wasn't even an hour into schoo and Adam was already upset? Why can't these kids leave him alone? Then a guilty thought creeped up on him.

_It year book picture day and Donald was wondering why his daughter looked like a sassquach. _

_"I only used a little like you said. Then Adam did the back..."_

_They both said "oooh" at the same time._

* * *

At the time, Donald didn't think nothing of it when it came to calling Adam well, not smart but now, Donald felt guilty.

"I changed my mind dad, can you pick me up?"  
"Yeah, course." Davenport said "Start heading to the office."  
"Okay," Adam said and hang up the phone.

He stuffed it in his pocket, zipped up his backpack, grabbed his slinky, and started making his way to the office. Before he could get there however, he saw his siblings talking to someone. He noticed as he walked up that it was a girl. A girl looking to be around his age. She stood about around six foot. Maybe a little shorter then he was. She had red hair and green eyes. He noticed she was wearing raggedy clothing and a windbreaker to boot. He walked up to them and Bree sighed.

"Oh thank god!" Bree cried out and hugged her older brother glad that she was okay.

"Who's the girl?" He asked.

Upon closer examination, he noticed that she had a large bruise across her face and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Huh, he didn't ask about it though.

"Oh, this…this is Domino," Bree said. "Domino, this is our brother Adam."  
Domino looked up at Adam and saw that he was cute looking. She shook her head.

_No Domino, don't get attached _She thought to her self.

"Hey Adam." She said.

She saw him smile at her. But, she could tell that it was forced. She saw in his eyes that he had a troubled past. She could see that he had secrets to hide too. Maybe…just maybe her and him could get along.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Leo said.

"What's wrong Leo?" Bree asked.

"Yeah Leo," Chase added "She seems nice!"  
"Yes! And Marcus seemed like a nice guy!" Leo shouted back.

Wait…Marcus? Domino tried to hold back her heavy breathing as fear crept up on her. Calm down Domino. It's probably not that Marcus.

"Marcus…Davenport?" She found her self asking.

"Yeah, why you know him?"  
"Yeah…I…know him. We…dated before…I have to go."  
Domino was scared for her life. All the memories that she was trying to keep in the deepest parts of her mind started to slowly resurface. She got so scared that she turned her heal and super speeded away.

"Did she just…" Chase stared.

"Yup, she did," Adam finished for him.

He looked where Domino super speeded away. He could see by the clear terror in her eyes that she must have known Marcus. And she obviously had a bad run in with him for a while.

"I told you she wasn't a nice person!" Leo shouted "Just like I said about Marcus, maybe this time, you guys will listen to me about people being evil!" Leo said in a slightly panicked voice not sure what to do. He along with his siblings all turned to look at Adam and one thought crossed all their minds. Will Adam be ready to fight along side of them with everything going on with him and the family?  
"What do you think the new girl wants with us?" Leo asked. "You think she's working with Douglas?"  
Adam rolled his eyes. "Guys, she may be bionic but she is clearly not working with Douglas. Did you see the terror in her eyes when Leo mentioned Marcus?"  
The three of them frowned and nodded.

"True, but she is still bionic and that may be a problem for us."  
"So?" Adam asked not knowing what trouble this could bring "I say let's go tell dad about it, I called him anyways to come and pick me up. He should be in the office.

"What about school?" Chase asked.

Adam shrugged "Not like we missed school before."  
Leo nodded "Yeah, alright. Adam, how about you tell him? The rest of us could stay here."  
"Alright, fine," Adam said.

"You okay Adam?" Bree asked not meaning to forget that her brother was obviously distraught about what happened earlier.

Adam shrugged "I'll make it through, I should get going to see dad." He said and headed to the office before his siblings could stop him.

The ride home was a rather quiet one. Davenport kept glancing at his son afraid that he might disappear. Okay, so he was over exaggerating but still. He watched at a red light as Adam played with a slinky looking like he was deep in thought.

When they got inside the house, Adam decided to tell his dad.

"Dad, we met a new bionic at school too." Adam said.

Davenport bit his lip. "New bionic? Red hair, around 6 ft, green eyes, and a wind breaker to boot?" Davenport asked his son.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked "Her name is Domino."  
Davenport sighed. Was it really that girl? It had to be. Lots of memories…secrets that Donald was trying to keep hidden began to resurface.

"Nothing…look Adam, wait until the others get home. There's something I need to tell you guys." Donald said.

"Are you sure you are okay now sweetie?" Tasha asked him.  
"Yeah, I'm alright," Adam said.

Tasha nodded and Adam went to the kitchen to fix him self some lunch. As he did so, he couldn't help but think, why hadn't one of his siblings gone to look for him? Did Domino show up right then? Or…Adam sighed. He was getting too paranoid as usual.

The kids arrived home later that day with nothing but the bionic girl on their minds.

"Guys, family meeting" Donald had told them.

The family headed to living room and sat on chairs and couches. What could Mr. Davenport want to tell them.

"I heard from Adam that there was a new bionic girl at school?" Donald asked.

"Yeah," Chase said "Her name's Domino. She had red hair and green eyes."  
"Did she look to be six foot?" Donald asked thinking that's how tall she must be by now if she did survive.  
"Yeah, why? She had a wind breaker too." Bree said.

Donald nodded. "I…knew of her. Look, when I rescued you guys from Douglas, he was also working on recombined DNA as well. I saw Domino in a corner. She looked to be three years old and she looked pretty beat up. She had a small pair of bird wings molded into her back. So, she was ninety eight percent human, two percent avian. I thought she wouldn't survive so, I left her there."  
Everyone nodded as they soaked in what Mr. Davenport had told them.

"Why did you leave her?" Adam asked.

Davenport raised his eyebrows "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said, why did you leave her?" Adam said his voice rising "Why didn't you rescue her?!"  
"I thought she would die Adam." Davenport said calmly.

"Yeah? So? At least she would have died peacefully! And not in some hell hole!" Adam shouted and stormed off to his bedroom.


	4. Hacked

"She wouldn't be in a hell hole!" Adam shouted and stormed to his room.

Davenport sighed guilt overcoming him. He should have taken her out of there. He should have not left her there. He could only imagine what Douglas…or even what Marcus did to her.

"Mr. Davenport, would she try to attack us?" Chase asked.

"No, just me. Look, try to calm Adam down. I…I want you guys to find Domino. Tell her to come back here. But, don't mention my name. I want to try and make amends "  
Meanwhile, Domino was flying above the skies. She looked down and recognized the golden gate bridge. She decided to land there and stay at San Francisco for a while.

She landed in an alleyway. She folded her wings to her back and put on her windbreaker making sure to cover up her wings. She sunk down a wall to the ground and clutched her backpack for dear life it almost seemed like. How could she be so stupid to want to try and blend in with normal people? She knew something would go wrong. What are the odds that they know about Marcus Davenport? Domino didn't have much time to think how ever as she heard footsteps approaching her. She got up ready to fight anyone at a moments notice only to find that it was Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Oh, hey guys." She said like nothing was wrong. Of course there was something wrong.

"Domino…" Adam said as he approached her like he was talking to a wounded animal.

Domino stared at him. She wasn't given permission to speak yet. Stop Domino. Think, this is not Marcus. This guy is different.

_ "You know the rules Domino" Uncle Douglas' voice rang in her head. "Don't talk unless given permission, just follow orders.  
_Domino didn't dare speak yet.

"Domino," Adam tried again. "How about you come home with us?"  
It was a request. Not an order…no. It was an order. Domino nodded.

"Okay," She said and braced her self for a slap that didn't come.

When they stepped inside the house, she was greeted warmly to a woman who must have been Leo's mom.

"Hello Domino right? I'm Tasha. Leo's mom"  
Domino nodded "It's nice to meet you," she said as politely as she could muster.

Then, his face came into view, Domino stiffened and her eyes filled with loathing and hatred. She was only little at the time but Domino clearly remembered him.

_ Domino was only three years old at the time. Uncle Douglas had kept her in a Different room away from her 'evil uncle' as he called him. She was finally allowed to explore the rest of the lab. How ever, she made a mistake and had knocked over one of her uncle Douglas' inventions._

_ "You are so clumsy!" Douglas had shouted at her. _

_He kicked her in the side a few times until she crumpled to the ground, a whimpering mess._

_ "Don't cry!" He hollered at her "Crying is a weakness. I know you are not a weak person!"  
She bit her tongue and crawled deeper into the corner. She let out a cry by accident later when she heard another man yell "Douglas!" He shouted._

_ She watched as he took the three children that she didn't notice before. She saw him look to her and she looked to him with desperation in her eyes. _

_ 'Please save me, take me away from him,' She thought with all her might._

_ Instead, he shook his head "She won't make it." He said._

_ Domino watched as her only possible savior left her there _

"Look, before you kill me, I thought you were going to die," The man told her when he put his hands up.

Domino narrowed her eyes "It's difficult to forget the face that was your only hopes of survival." She said.

"I know," He said and put his head down.

The rest of the family watched breaths held as there was a clear tension in the air.

Then it clicked in her brain of who this may be.

"No, you don't know Uncle Donald. Because of you, I was stuck in hell for sixteen years!"

It was a wonder that she upped the courage to get away from her uncle Douglas in the first place.

When Donald didn't say anything, Domino sighed. "I'm out of here," She muttered and headed out to the balcony that she saw when she was doing a mental recon of the house's exits.

Adam was again annoyed with his dad. "See what you did?" He said.

For some reason, he really cared about Domino for some reason. He paced on down the hall to the balcony. He arrived just in time as she was about to take off.

"Domino?"  
Domino sighed and turned her head to Adam "I don't like him." She said.

"I know. I'm not that much of a fan of my dad either right now," Adam said "Look, please stay?"  
Domino studied Adam's face. His eyes were almost desperate. Like her eyes on that night. She sighed a guilty feeling overcoming her.

"Alright, I'll stay. But I won't like it," She told him. "I hate him."  
"He's egocentric but, he's a good guy."  
Domino just snorted. "Yeah, what ever,"  
Nothing really happened as they just sat in silence until Chase came out and said it was time for dinner. He did his best to ignore Domino's wings. It wasn't that bad. After spending almost sixteen years with two bionic siblings, almost nothing surprised him anymore.

Domino nodded and sighed heavily. She followed the boys into the house and ignored everyone else as she sat in a corner on the couch.

"Donald?" Tasha said "When I tried to pay for groceries today, your card was declined."  
"Declined, how could that be?"  
Domino jumped when she heard another foreign voice.

"Let me spell it out for you, she spent all your money!"

Domino searched around for the source of the voice.

"What is that thing?" She asked and pointed at the emoticon on the wall.

"That's Eddy, our pain in the butt home security system." Bree said.

Domino only nodded and watched as Mr. Davenport and Leo walked away.

"I need to get to the bottom of this," Donald said.

Down in the lab, Donald was frustrated. First a girl from the past that he hoped he would never have to see again shows up, and now this? Who is doing this to him!  
"Any luck tracing those hackers Leo?" He asked him as he searched on his tablet.

"No. I tried everything but it all leads to a dead end, these people really know how to cover their tracks."  
They didn't notice as the door opened and Domino stepped inside.

Domino watched as they tried to trace who was hacking Mr. Davenport.

"This is not some run of the mill hacker Leo."  
"It's obviously someone who hates your guts and would do anything to get rid of you…" Leo hesitated for a minute. "Wait, I know who it is, it's your brother."  
Domino gasped inwardly…Uncle Douglas.

"That's impossible Leo, Douglas is frozen in a block of ice. He's under the most up most security. See?"  
There was nothing to be seen as the block of ice was shattered.

"What? That's impossible…"  
"Rewind the footage." Leo said.

Davenport rewound the footage and they watched as a masked hooded man walked into the facility. He took on all the security guards single handedly.

"There's another bionic?" Leo said surprised.

"I don't know who that is,"  
Domino decided to make an appearance. Before she could however, the computer screen blipped on.

"I see you all figured it out and looky here!" Douglas shouted "You aren't alone!"

Domino stepped forward and Leo and Donald watched her reaction. The fear in her eyes was plain to see.

"Uncle Douglas…" She said and put her head down.

"I see you found your evil uncle huh?"  
"He's not evil" She said quietly.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I guess you figured it out that I was the one who did this to ya'"  
"Yeah, Leo figured that out already' Donald said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, guess it's going to be a bit hard to trace me with out your lab." Douglas laughed maniacally holding a remote in his hand.  
Domino gasped "That's a deadnator! Run!" She shouted seeing the remote in Douglas' hand.

She super speeded her, Leo, and Donald to the elevator. The lab exploded as soon as the elevator doors closed.


	5. You're Not The Only One With Secrets

**A/N: Alright, here's another chapter for you all! : ). To my guest reviewer, Domino is meant to be difficult to understand. She doesn't like to expose her past to anyone. Oh and she's not related to the Lab Rats. Long story short, let's just say that Douglas abducted her.**

The lab exploded as soon as the elevator doors closed.

Upstairs, everyone was oblivious to what happened down below. Then all of a sudden, the house started to shake. The lights flickered, and then they heard a sound like a volcano erupting. Everyone upstairs by now, was in shock. They had no idea was was going on. Tasha told everyone just stay calm. It was probably an earthquake. Chase, using the super séances, scanned the house and told Adam, Bree, and Tasha that there was a huge heat increase in the lab and that something was wrong down there. At hearing this, Tasha screamed Leo and tried to get to the elevator tho get to her son, husband and Domino. The rest followed her wanting to make sure they were okay as well.

As the three of them were in the elevator, a few minutes have passed and Donald was trying desperately to get the elevator working so they could get upstairs to let everyone know that they are okay.

"It's no use, I can't get it to start up and we are stuck here until we can get help,"Donald said as he gave up already.

"Hopefully my sprinkler system put out the fire before it spread to the rest of the house," Donald said when they were all on the floor of the elevator. Donald looked over to Domino who was on the ground in a corner. She had her knees up to her chest and she was trying to wrap her wings around her. She held her hands the sides of her head.

"He's alive…he's alive…" She kept muttering to her self.

Domino felt more scared then she had in a long time. Uncle Douglas was alive so, she had nowhere to hide. Too, this family was in danger thanks to Douglas and that new bionic dude. Who ever he was.

"Don't worry Domino, I won't let him get to you," Donald told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shoved his hand away and turned her head up to look at him.  
"No!" She shouted, "You don't get it, he will find a way to get to me. No where is safe. I did wrong and I will get punished."

Donald sighed. He needed to get him, Leo, and Domino out of there. Leo looked around and noticed a panel that they could climb up on to the top of the elevator and get up stairs. Just before Leo was about to tell the others his plan, they heard a thud on the top of the elevator making them scream as the elevator moved down a bit.

Domino got up from her corner as she tried to get over the shock that Douglas was alive.

"I can go up there and fix it," Domino offered.

Leo nodded and helped her up.

Everyone's head turned to the elevator as they heard the door open. Leo goes over to his borhter and sister after his mom hugged him and checked him over "Who did this?" Bree asked.

"It was Douglas. He said that he was going to cut his losses with you and start fresh. I don't think that he didn't know that you guys were not in the lab at the time and it was just me, Leo, and Domino," Donald told them.

"So, what are we going to do? Is the lab completely gone? Or can we salvage some of the stuff down there?" Chase asked.

"We will have to take a look and see how bad the explosion was. Luckily Domino got us in the elevator before the blast hit, so I don't know how the lab looks," Donald replied.

Speaking of Domino and Adam, Donald looked around for the two. But, he didn't see either of them right now. That made him a bit nervous for how Adam could be handling the stress of not being able to protect him, Leo, or Domino. He also wonders, as a selfish after thought, where did Domino go.

* * *

Adam watched as his family hugged each other. They seemed to forget to hug him and Domino. What if Domino wasn't there? Would his dad and Loe have gotten out in time? He thought to his self as he heard his dad explain what happened. Adam looked around for Domino and saw a bit of wing turn a corner towards the balcony. When everyone was distracted, he quietly slipped out after her wondering what she was doing. Hopefully she hadn't flown away after all this stress.

Domino was sitting on the railing of the balcony with her wings stretched out. She sighed contemplating weather or not she should jump off and leave this family. It seemed sense she got here, she has already put them at danger…no, it wasn't entirely her fault. It could have been just a coincidence that this all happened. She heard the woosh of a sliding door. She sighed wondering who it was.

"Hey," Adam's voice filled her ears.

She decided to turn and jump off the railing. She walked over and sank down the wall. Adam quietly joined her, a silence shared between them.  
"How you holding up?" She asked him.

"It doesn't mater," Adam said.

Domino looked at Adam and that same look was in his eyes. A look that told her that he had secrets he wasn't incredibly proud of either. She sighed and decided that she he could be a person to trust. Though, trusting someone was difficult for her. To show this, she started to tell him something.

"Look, I…may not know about you," She started.

He sighed in a way that told her that he had heard this many times before.

"But I know that you aren't the only with secrets to hide," Domino told him.

She winced afraid of his reaction as she pulled up her sleeves of her windbreaker. Her arms were full of bruises and burn scars all from Douglas and Marcus.

Adam Just sat there looking at Domino's arm. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted to ask how they happened but was afraid to ask about it. But, then again, she did brin it up to him.

"Yeah, we sure do," Adam said as he pulled up one of his sleeves.

"How about you tell me how you got the scars on your arms first? Then I can tell you my story." He asked her.

* * *

After the big hug appaloosa, Tasha noticed that Adam was not present there, and not only that, Domino was gone as well.

"Did anyone see where Adam and Domino went?" Tasha asked.

Everyone looked around the room and both teenagers were nowhere to be seen. Chase used his super hearing and heard Adam talking to Domino out on the balcony about how he got the scars. Chase felt hurt. Why would he talk to about that with her and not him? He is his brother after all, and he just wanted to help.. Maybe he should go out there and break up what ever was going on with them. Chase started to head over to the balcony. But, then he stopped and realized that he was jealous of Domino. He turned to the rest of the family and told them that they were outside talking and that the rest of the family should leave them alone for now. Bree turned and asked Chase what they were talking about and he just smiled and told her that he wasn't sure, and he wanted to eavesdrop on them. Bree just glared at her little brother as he walked away from her.

Leo went to his room after they all hugged out there feelings of fear from the explosion. He really just wanted to get away from everyone right now so he could think about how close he came to loosing his life because of his step dad's psychopathic brother. Leo just didn't know how he felt right now. He knew that it wasn't Big D's and his siblings fault for what happened today but still, he couldn't help feel mad at them. Not for what happened to him, but what could have happened to his mom. For now, he was just going to hang out in his room and get some school work done, and yes, he needed to get his mind off of what ever happened or rather, what could have happened today as it kept playing through his head.

* * *

Domion sighed and started to breathe heavily as images of her past that she so desperately tried to keep locked away in the deepest part of her mind began to resurface.

"Marcus…and Uncle Douglas sometimes would…" She swallowed thickly blinking tears from her eyes. Don't cry. Crying is a weakness.

"Marcus and Douglas were very controlling…to the point where I had to ask permission for everything. If I questioned them, that would earn a beating…they would do anything from hitting me, to hurting me with lasors. Marcus liked to "play these little games" as he called it. He would ask me a question knowing I would answer it. Then…, then if I tried to answer it, I would get in trouble because I wasn't given permission to speak." Domino started to talk a bit faster as tears burned her vision, "I was never good enough for them. Uncle Douglas would kick me in the ribs cus I never did anything perfectly," tears started to cloud her vission when she ended her story.

"I hate them, they scare me," she finished.

Adam just sat there looking at Domion not sure what to say or do. He wanted to go over and comfort her but, he wasn't sure how that would go with her right now. She looked like she needed a hug but with what she just told him about her abuse, he didn't know if that would help, so he just went closer to her and said.

"Domino, I am so sorry for what you went through, I know that there is nothing that I could really do to help but, I can say that I won't let them hurt you anymore."  
He suddenly felt very protective over her for some reason. Even though she had been with them for only a few hours, she seemed like family now.

"I told you my story," She said.

Now it was Adam's turn to tell her how he got the scars on his arms.

He started off by telling her what he told Jasmine. How it didn't bother him at first when people belittled him and whatnot, and how the bullies and teachers eventually told him. Well, one teacher anyways. He sighed when he was done with his story.

"That's how I got all the scars on my arms and some on my legs. When ever I felt out of control, that's what I did and it became such a common thing, that I didn't even realize I was doing it until I decided to en my life a few weeks ago,"

As Adam was telling his story, Domino couldn't help but have tears in her eyes, well, more tears then she had now over her story. It's stupid what people think. She wanted to just rip out someone's throat sometimes.

"Try…listening to music. You know? I mean, I haven't heard much songs sense I've been on the run, but one song stuck with me. I over heard it once when I was at a gas station. Runaway. It's by Linkin Park."  
Domino started to sing a few of the lyrics to get her point across.

Adam nodded. "It may help but, all I have on my epod is Taylor Swift songs. I don't think that songs about heartbreak are what I need right now."  
Domino only shrugged.

Bree, Chase, and Donald were the only ones still up waiting for them. They both walked inside. "What?" Adam asked when they were all staring at him with out saying anything.

"Well," Mr Davenport began, "Because the lab is gone, you are all going to have to be careful about using your abilities because the with out your capsuls, you will start to glitch the more you use them."

Yeah, Mr. Davenport was also letting them sleep in their own beds because he knew one day the kids would all be grown up and want to move out of the house and there was not going to be any capsules to help them. That, and the kids didn't have to use their bionics because there have not been any major missions lately. So, he still wasn't sure how it would work out with them sleeping in beds.

He sighed "Alright, everyone off to bed," He had told them "Bree, can you show Domino to her room?"  
Bree nodded and smiled "Sure, not a problem, it will be nice to have another girl in the house," Bree said.

With that, they all went to their rooms for the night.


	6. Domino's Gone

With that, they all went to their room's for the night.

When Domino and Bree were in one of the spare bedrooms, Bree pulled back the covers for Domino who shook her head and sat on the bed and braised her self against the head board.

"Home sweet home I guess right?"

Domino nodded, "Yeah, home sweet home. Thanks Bree," she told her.

Domino started to sing that song that she sang to Adam as a stress reliever so she woudn't do anything stupid. It took a lot out of her to let her emotions and secrets out like that. Domino hoped that Bree wouldn't ask about the song. She didn't really trust her yet. Domino hugged her knees and rested her head there. She could feel that Bree was still there hesitating. So she decided to ask a question before the opportunity passed her.

"Is Adam going to be okay?" Domino asked her voice quieter then she expected.

"What do you mean will Adam be okay?" Bree asked her confused.

Domino just looked at her then she started to tell her part of what she told Adam.

"I don't know," Bree answered her. "He seems to be doing better but, it has only been a few weeks since we found out about everything and he has been dealing with it longer then that by himself. I hope he will be, but today was his first day back at school and kids went right back to making fun of him. At least he has us to watch his back. I know that we should have been there before but it never seemed to bother him he always had his big goofy smile on," Bree said.

Domino understood what the smile was for. It was a mask to cover up the true pain. The true secrets that were within. She looked at Bree with a look of understanding. Bree smiled and told her goodnight again. She then closed the door and headed to her room. She didn't think she was going to sleep well tonight with everything going on.

That night, Domino couldn't sleep. But it wasn't the first time, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Now that Douglas knew where she was, this whole family could be at danger. She contemplated weather or not she should leave them. But, would it change anything? She was sure that Douglas tried before to capture these children. She sighed and got up from her bed. She walked outside to the balcony and jumped when she heard the door open a second time.

"Whoa whoa, it's just me,"

She let a breath out when she heard Adam's voice. "Couldn't' sleep?" She asked him.

He nodded "The same?" He asked and Domino nodded.

He went over and hopped up onto the railing next to her. She looked at him. Even if she can only see the silhouette of his face, she could tell he was tired. This has been a long day.

'Yeah, I kept thinking about crap. Like how if I should leave you guys. I mean, if I leave, would it change the fact of Douglas still wanting to get to you? Or does he just want me and realized where I was at?" Domino told him.  
"Also, I don't think I'll be able to trust your dad. I mean…" Domino sighed and hugged one knee to her chest and let the other dangle over the railing.

"I'm confused I guess." She admitted "I want to trust him, but it's difficult. I mean, I know he would never hurt me but…" She sighed and whipped a tear from her eye.

"Right now, I'm an emotional wreck and I hate it." She added.

Domino sighed. Adam was probably tired of her complaining. She should just stop right now and get the hell out of dodge.

That night, Leo noticed that Chase was still awake. He saw that he looked angry about something.

"Chase, what's wrong? You seem mad or something. What is it?"  
Chase just looked at him then turned and headed to his room. If he thought that would stop Leo Dooley, then he had another thing coming. Leo followed him to his room and closed and locked the door behind him.

"Leo, get out of my room and leave me alone okay? I said I am fine," Chase told him.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right Chase. I know you and something is bothering you so spill. No one will hear us. I can keep my mouth shut contrary to popular believe.

Chase looked at Leo most likely debating if he should tell him. 'Fine," Leo said as he turned to leave, he heard him say something.

'Why doesn't he talk to me?" It was almost too soft for him to hear.

"Why didn't who talk to you?" Leo asked him  
"Adam. When we were looking for him earlier, I heard him on the balcony talking with Domino and telling her about his cuts himself and why he was doing it. He really opened up to a complete stranger and not me, Bree, or you but her."  
Chase looked like he was about to cry. This was really bothering him. Leo walked over and sat next to him on the floor.

"Chase, I don't know why Adam is talking to Domino more then us."  
Chase interrupted him.

"Was I really that bad to him? To the point that he really doesn't think he could trust me or even talk to me with out me talking down to him or making fun of him for something because I never wanted that to happen. It was just brotherly fun. He made fun of my height and what not and I poked fun at his mental capacity."  
He just stopped there. Tears were freely running down his face now. Leo didn't know what to say so, he hugged him and decided to say, "Chase, I don't think that it at all. I think that sometimes, it is easier to talk to someone who doesn't know you at all. It's just like talking with his councilor. She doesn't' know him and has no assumptions about him he can just talk,"  
Chase started to gain his composer together.

"Thanks Leo for letting me get that off of my chest,'  
"That's what I'm here for,"

Leo smiled about how red Chase's face was. He was obviously embarrassed about his break down so Leo didn't push the issue. He knew that all of them have been trying to be strong for Adam. But they were still having to process and let it out. None of them really talked or dealt with Adam's attempt at ending his life but, Leo thought that Adam was not the only that could use a trip or two to the councilor office. Leo headed back to his room to see Adam coming back from the balcony wondering what that was about. He probably couldn't sleep. Leo didn't blame him at all. He doubted that anyone would get any sleep tonight.

That night, Adam actually slept better then he had in a long time. He woke up in the morning and went to Domino's room. He bit his lip when he saw that she wasn't there. Okay, no big deal. The big deal was, was that the room was completely ram sacked. He ran to the living room hoping his dad was there.

"Donald? The bank called, they want us out." Tasha said.  
"Okay, I'll wake up the rest of the…"

"Dad? Domino's gone,"  
Donald looked to his eldest son.

"Okay Adam, stay calm. We will look for her and we will find her. I won't fail her again," Dad said.

Donald went to get the others up. He didn't' know how they were going to find Domino with the lab and Davenport industries gone, and no money. This was going to be tough. But, he had to find her.

When everyone was up, Donald told everyone what happened with the company and his money. They were all shocked, but telling them that someone broke in and kidnapped Domino while they were all sleeping was much worse news. To top that off, they were homeless and broke. Everyone packed some clothes and headed to a small house that Donald had off the record so there was no way for anyone to know about it. Once settled, Donald and Chase started to figure out a way to look for Domino.

Adam just sat in the room that he, Chase, and Leo would be sharing for a while thinking about how he let her down. The more he thought about it, the more out of control he felt and the old feelings of needing to be in control in some way started to return. Adam left his room and went in search of something sharp to cut with. Once he got the knife from the kitchen, he headed back to his room.

Now that he was in his room, Adam just sat there looking at the knife not sure if he could go through with it. He really felt that he needed to cut to feel the control. But, he also knew that if he did, his family would become more stressed then they already were. And it would be his fault again. Adam shoved a suit case out of his way in anger and frustration. He grabbed the knife that he had dropped and was about to make the first cut when he heard a song playing. He just sat there listening with the knife on his forearm. Just as the song ended, he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?!"


	7. Back To Prison

** A/N: This chapter will contain violence and I know that Douglas is slightly OOC. But still. I got this idea from AllAmericanSlurp's story Marcus A Broken Android. The flashbacks helped me. Yes, it is a bit short and I didn't write about who caught Adam but, I'll get back to that in the next chapter. In the meantime, here's what happened to Domino.**

The night before, Domino almost yelled when she saw someone hovering over her. A masked man. She tried to punch the person. The person used telekinesis and bent her hand back.

"Don't think your uncle Douglas would want to hear you would we?"  
Domino shook her head "N, no." She said knowing this man worked for him.

Even if she couldn't see his face behind the mask, she could tell he was smiling. The man took her in his arms and geo leaped out of the house.

Domino looked around her and noticed she was in a dimly lit warehouse.

_ How am I going to get out of here? _She thought to her self.

The man shoved her in a dog crate and slammed and latched the door. Domino sunk back into her crate. Well, it's back to hell. The long hours ticked by. She was too afraid to go through with her plan. And that could be a problem. Pretty soon, she felt the rays of sun coming in through the holes in the dog crate. Pretty soon, she heard heavy footsteps that she knew too well. She hugged her knees and put her head down hoping he would think she wasn't here yet. No, of course it doesn't work like that. She saw his feet. She wanted to bite his ankles but, a fear took over which prevented her to do so.

"I see you're here," She heard his angry voice.

Domino didn't dare to move, or speak. She just sat there in her crumpled up position. The door opened and she sank back further if that was possible. She took a small sigh and let it out.

_ You need to numb your self again Domino _she thought to her self.

Still, she didn't move. She knew the rules. She knew his games.

_ Domino was eight years old, Uncle Douglas shoved her into her crate on a typical night before she went to sleep. The next morning, she woke up and he came in and opened her crate. She made a mistake by crawling out. She got slapped for that._

In reality, Douglas still hadn't told her to get out of the crate.

"Get out, now and stand on your feet," She heard him say.

That was her cue. She crawled out of the crate and stood on her feet. Not a moment later, she got slapped across the face. She felt a burning sensation on her cheek. She could tell a bruise was going to form there. She was used to it though. Domino stood there still with her head down. He didn't tell her that she could look at him yet.

"I'll teach you not to run away again," She heard Douglas say. "Do you really think that my brother and his family would want you? You're nothing but a disobedient creature that doesn't deserve to live."  
Still, Domino didn't say anything.

_ "Do you want to eat?"  
"Yes Uncle Douglas," A six year old Domino said._

_ Douglas through her to the ground and she hit a table. _

_ "I didn't say that you were allowed to speak!" Douglas shouted at her._

That's how she got the large scar across the other side of her face

In reality, she didn't say anything.

"You'll get fed once a day for a week. Or until you can learn to follow orders. Understand?" He paused, "You can speak now."  
"Yes, Uncle Douglas," Domino said "I understand,"  
"Good, now get back in the crate"  
Domino got back on her hands and knees and crawled back into her crate. She saw the door get closed and heard Douglas storm out of the room. She heard a door slam.

_ "Do you really think my brother and his family would want you? You're nothing but a disobedient creature that doesn't deserve to live." _His harsh words kept ringing through her brain. Did they think that about him? No, they didn't think that of her. Come on Domino, Douglas is trying to trick you. But, what if he's telling the truth? What if they were happy she left? After all, Uncle Donald and his family are broke and probably homeless. Why would they want another mouth to feed? Domino let a tear slip down her face.


	8. Deja vu

** Wahoo! Finally got another chapter down! Yay! : ) Haha, anyways…**

* * *

Adam heard a song playing. It was one by Taylor Swift. Then he saw Bree come in and saw the knife resting on his forearm.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted at him.

Adam felt humiliated that he had been caught and even more guilty about it.

"Adam! I thought you had stopped!" Bree shouted anger in her voice.

She had tears rolling down her face. She snatched the knife away from his hand. Between the stress of Domino missing and dad and his money, he just couldn't take it anymore! Adam looked at Bree and saw desperation in her eyes. He looked between her and the knife tempted to snatch it back from her. But, he didn't. Instead, he sank to the ground his head in his hands and tears started to roll down his own face.

After Bree grabbed the knife away from Adam, she just stood there in shock of what just happened. She went over it again and again in her mind. She thought he had stopped this. Ever sense he's been going to the therapist, meeting Domino, he's been doing good. Then all at once…the sound of Adam crying brought her back to reality.

"Adam…" She said gently. "Talk to me, what's going on? Why are you doing this again?"  
She sat down next to him and put an arm around him trying to comfort him. Adam only pulled away from her. She wrapped him in a hug instead and told him she wasn't going anywhere until he was okay and talked to her. After about ten minutes, Adam had stopped crying so she asked him again what was going on. He just looked at her and then said,

"With Domino being taken right from our house, I felt just out of control and mad at my self because if I couldn't stop her from being taken, then what could I do if it was one of you guys? I cant' let anything happen to my family. I caused enough trouble already. Then there's dad and loosing his business and money…" Adam paused and took a breath. "What will we do?" He asked.

"Adam, Chase and Mr. Davenport are looking for Domino right now and they will find her and we will go and save her. For the company and money, Mr. Davenport will just start over again. It's what he does. As for us needing protection, you're right, we need your help but, you need ours to. We may not be the oldest or strongest, but we are not helpless either and when you need help Adam, come to us. We will be there for you no matter what. Just like you don't want anything to happen to us and won't let anything happen if you can help it, we feel the same way about you okay, so next time you feel out of control come and get me. I will sit with you holding you or what ever it takes to make you feel better okay?"

Oh, that's easier said then done, Adam thought to his self. But, he nodded.

"Okay, thanks Bree,"

The two of them laid down and slept on the floor fo the rest of the night.

* * *

It has been at least three days, Domino was growing weak. Uncle Douglas carried out his word of only allowing her to eat once a day. She is plenty used to it though. Her life was slowly turning back to a sense of normal. For some strange reason, she felt safer that way because she knew what to expect instead of walking on egg shells all day. She also found out that Douglas had a new partner named Victor Krane. Don't get on the wrong side of him, she quickly learned.

On a third day after Douglas allowed her to eat, she was given permission to walk around the warehouse so as long as she didn't touch anything. She was walking in a part of the warehouse that housed lots of cardboard boxes and a few windows that let light in. She stiffened when she heard the sound of Douglas shouting and then the door slammed opened. She turned at attention with her head down wondering in case it might have been Douglas.

"Domino?" It sounded like Adam.

Her face brightened up and she looked at him and saw Mr. Davenport, Bree, and Chase.

_ Why would my brother want you? You're just another mouth to feed._

"Come on Domino, we're getting you out of here," Davenport started and let out a hand.

_ Well, this sounds really familiar, _Domino thought to her self.

"Why?" She asked, "I thought I was only another mouth to feed?" She asked annoyance in her voice.

"She's been brainwashed," She heard Adam mutter.

Bree, Chase, and Donald stood there watching and listening to what Domino just said to them. How could she even think that?

"Domino, you are not just another mouth to feed. You're our family now," Chase told her.

"Chase is right I would love to have a sister because these two are great but they are smelly, loud, and prank obsessed boys. I need a sister," Bree said to Domino.

"I know I can't really make it up to you," Donald started, "But, I can promise that if you want, you can come and stay with us for as long as you want and be a part of our family," Davenport finished.

Domino looked up to the family. She was glad that she had finally been accepted somewhere. But, she didn't say anything yet. She watched with curiosity as Adam walked up to her.

"Domino, I know we just met but," Adam paused and took a deep breath, "I feel like I can connect with you and I think that you feel the same way and that is why we opened up with each other, and that's why I want you to come back to us to me," He finished.

Adam then kissed her. Domino started to kiss him back and didn't care if anyone else was watching. It was the most seemingly blissful moment in her life. Then, she heard a voice, a voice that shattered her entire world.

"Well, look at that. Isn't that just touching?"


	9. Shot

Domino kissed Adam back putting her arms around him getting caught up in the moment not really caring who saw. Then an all too familiar voice shattered her world.

"Well, isn't that just touching?"

She pulled away from Adam and gasped standing at attention.

"Uncle Douglas I…"

'Was being a traitor!" He shouted at her.  
Douglas pushed Domino to the ground and she blinked confused. She watched as Adam charged towards Douglas.

"Get away from her!" Adam shouted.

A spark of bravery came over Domino. That one spark allowed her to get up off of her feet. She quickly grabbed everyone else and super speeded away from the ware house to the chopper.

When they were all in the air, it gave her time to calm down. Then an instant pain shot through her.

"Shot, left wing," She managed to say.

The pain was excruciating, she yelled out in agony.

"Dad, Domino got shot, you have to look at her!" Adam shouted.

"Okay Adam, calm down. Chase, take the wheel, while I go and check Domino out," Davenport said and went over to Domino.

Chase nodded and took the wheel.

As Donald went back to look at Domino, he took a moment to check on Bree who was just trying to calm Adam down a bit and get Domino to show her where she was shot.

"Left wing," Adam answered for her.

Donald moved around to get a better view of the injury. After a few minutes, he said,

"Well, the bullet went right through your wing, and it looked like It didn't hit anything vital. It was a clean shot. When we get back to the house, I have some equipment that I can use to get a better look at it, okay?"

Though the pain was intense, Domino managed to nod in understanding.

"Bree, pack and wrap the injury for now. That'll stop the bleeding until we get home and I can stitch it up, also put some antibiotic on as well just to be safe,"

Mr. Davenport then headed back to the cockpit. Bree started getting the supplies that she needed to do what she was told.

"Okay, this may sting a bit okay. Adam, hold her so I can do this,"

As she cleaned and bandaged the wound, Domino couldn't help but let out groans of pain. She has been taught to not show any pain.

It has been two hours sense they got back to the house. Domino's wing was doing fine though, she would literally be grounded for a week. When Mr. Davenport had gotten done stitching her wing up, she took the opportunity to check out around the house, check out all the exits make sure she can escape if she needed to. Adam's the only one that she really trusted.

"How are you feeling now Domino?" Tasha asked.

Tasha was in the kitchen still trying to grasp the fact that they were now broke and such. She was also trying to wrap her head around what she learned what her family had to go through to rescue Domino. She wondered, could she trust Domino. Domino seemed sweet. And she seemed to really care about Adam.

"I feel a lot better now that I got a good meal. The best I've hand in a while," Domino said and paused, "Thanks Mrs. Davenport. I am tired though," Domino added.

"Well," Bree replied, "I'll show you to our room then, and you can sleep," Bree said.

Domino just nodded. After Bree and Tasha got Domino settled for the night, Bree stayed in the room so she wouldn't' be alone. Chase was helping clean off the table with Leo when he noticed that one of the knives was missing. Chase started to feel a panic rise in his chest. He told Leo that he would be right back to help finish up but had to go talkk to Adam about something. Leo told him that Adam just went outside and asked if everything was okay. Chase just left.

Outside, Adam was pacing back and forth yet again, tryign to decide of he should or shouldn't take control. He wanted to go and talk with Bree but also wanted Domion to sleep and have someone with her. He was so conflicted on what to do, he just wanted to talk but to who? Adam started talking out loud.

"I could go and talk to mom and dad but they have enough to deal with right now, I could go to my brothers but, they would just act like they are listening or make fun of me…what should I do?"  
After hearing that Adam wants to talk but thinks that he and Leo would just laugh and make fun of him, just made Chase loose it and he started to tear up.

"Adam?" Chase asked as he walked out of the shadows.

Adam jumped around and landed in a fighting stance ready to take on who ever was coming at him.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for making you feel so bad about how smart you are. I know I made fun of you but, you are the most caring and trustworthy people I know and I am going to work hard to get your trust and confidence back in me,"  
"O…kay?" Chase sobbed out.

Adam just stood there looking at him and how small Chase seemed right now, he is not the big bad team mission leader but really the little brother who needs his big brother's approval.

"Chase, it's okay. I know that you didn't' really mean what you said. It was just brother's picking at each other. I mean, I made fun of how you dress and your height and you made fun of my smarts," Adam said trying to brush it off like no big deal.

Jeez, he is such a bad liar.

"No, it's not okay. I should have realized that you weren't okay sooner. I'm the smartest person on the planet, but I couldn't even tell that my brother was…is in terrible pain,"

Chase began to cry even harder then he was. Adam walked over to him and scooped him up and carried him to the bench in the back yard. He held him until he calmed down. A few minutes later, they just sat there in silence.

"Chase, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened okay? It's not your fault that this happened," Adam finally told him.

"Yes, it has to be," Chase said after sniffing.

"Why do you even think that?" Adam asked.

"Because, you talked to Bree about it just a day or two ago and I heard you say that you weren't going to talk to me or Leo because we would just joke about it or pretend to listen to you and by that it is reasonable to assume that you don't' trust me at all to help."  
Adam took a deep breath, "Chase, I know that you and Leo would help, but I don't want to bother you guys with my problems. You two should be able to be care free and happy. Not worrying about me.

"But Adam, you are our brother and we want to help you and be there for you. That's what family is all about, and that is why I cam out here, I know you took a knife from the dinner table."  
Adam took a deep breath,  
"Well, yeah I did, but, I swear I didn't use it. You can even check if you want to. When you came out here and started to talk to me, the need for me to cut just went away, It helped me feel better. This week has been tough for me."

"Adam don't you see that even though this week has been very stressful, and you have been out of control, you haven't even thought about cutting until tonight. That is great progress. If you need to talk, you know the whole family will make time to listen to you and even Domino when she is ready. After all, she is our family too,"

For the rest of the time, the boys just sat there in silence until Tasha called them in for the night. Right before Chase went in to the house, he was grabbed and pulled in to a bone crushing hug by Adam who just said,

"Thank you for being honest with me. That means so much and makes me feel less broken,"

Chase just hugged him back as hard as he could. They wiped their eyes and headed into the house and off to their room for the night.


	10. Dead

Chase just hugged him back as hard as he could. They wiped their eyes and headed into the house and off to their room for the night.

Mr. Davenport was able to get Domino's wing stabilized. Though she was literally grounded for at least a week. That night, Domion tried to get some sleep but she couldn't. She was too scared to sleep. She was scared because what if Krane or Douglas got to her in the night? What if someone else got to her? After a while of tossing and turning, she decided to head down the hall to the boy's room. She opened the door and saw that Adam was still awake.

Despite the talk with his brother, Adam still had trouble sleeping. He couldn't stop worrying about his family. What if Krane and Douglas got to them again? What if he couldn't protect Domino again?  
"Adam?"  
He looked up and saw that Domino was there.

"What's up?" He said.  
"I can't sleep," Domino said.

She crawled into bed with him and he made room for her.

"You could lay here with me okay?" Adam said.

Domino shook her head in response.

"I know that you are most likely scared that if you sleep, you'll wake up, you'll be back with Douglas again. But this time, I won't let that happen. I'll watch over you all night if I have to. You're safe here with me,"

Domino nodded and laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug and she closed her eyes.

Domino surprisingly, did fall asleep.

Leo woke up before either of his brothers did for some reason this morning which was unusual because he is always the last one up. He got out of bed and headed into Adam's bedroom hoping that he was okay. Leo was a bit surprised when he saw Domino sleeping in the same bed as Adam. He saw that Adam was already awake. Adam looked at Leo and almost freaked out. He did calm his self though as he carefully got out of the bed careful not to wake up Domino.

Both boys were in the hall way now and Leo waited for Adam to explain.

"Leo, it's not what you think," Adam said.  
"Oh, and how do you know what I was thinking?"  
"Because, your minds in the gutter. You would jump to the wrong conclusions," Adam said.  
"Yeah, because I totally think that you are the type of guy to take advantage of a girl when she is scarred and confused about what is going on. Adam, I know that you act like you don't have a clue, and yes, I am going to say this to not to be mean, but to prove my point that you are not book smart, but when it comes to people you read them like a book and can tell how they are feeling and how to make them feel better. That's a kind of smarts not even Chase will has or will ever have. I know that she was probably scared and came in because you make her feel safe and you two have this connection."  
"Wow Leo, you really think that about me?"  
"Yes Adam, I do. You may not have the super smarts like Chase does but in the way you deal with people, you are definitely smarter then Chase is."

Leo looked at Adam and he seemed that he was trying not to cry. So Leo walked over to him and pulled him into a hug which he quickly returned.

"I have been crying a lot these last few days. It's really weird for me to do this, it is such a change from how I was hiding, how I was feeling instead of showing it," Adam said.  
"Hey, it's okay to show how you are feeling and tell others about it. Especially your family and people you trust. Never be afraid to show emotions around me, I'm here for you," Leo told him.

Just as Adam and Leo finished their little talk, Bree came flying int othe hallway.

"Guys? Domino, she's gone, what are we going to do?!" Bree shouted.  
"Bree, calm down, she's fine," Leo said. She was sleeping with Adam.

Leo turned to look at Adam whose eyes were glowing red. Leo whispered to Adam as he walked passed him.

"I may not have a dirty mind about what happened last night but, that doesn't mean we won't get some entertainment out of it. I mean, I am your little brother and that's what we do."

* * *

"Adam, what did Leo mean about Domino? It better not be what I am thinking… I mean, Adam, Leo and Chase were in the room with you, how could.."  
"Nothing happened!" Adam shouted at her.

He sighed his face turning crimson. Why does everyone else have a dirty mind?  
"Domino came in to our room. She said she couldn't sleep that she was too scared and we talked for a bit and we fell asleep next to me in my bed. Nothing happened. For one, Leo and Chase were in the room and that would be awkward, two, we barely know each other but yes, I like her a lot, and three, neither one of us are really ready for something like that because if it didn't work out, at least for me, I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection and pain right now!"

Bree just kind of stood there air a blank looking at his face like she was thinking. Then the next thing he knew, she was hugging and smiling.

"What's going on?" Adam asked genuinely confused.  
"Well, first off, you were honest about how you are really feeling right now to me and the self harm thing and you said that you were worried that right now, if you got a relationship and it went badly, you would relapse. And Adam likes Domino! Adam likes Domino!"

Bree giggled out the last part and Adam could feel his face get even redder.

Chase woke up to the sound of laughing, or rather to Bree laughing at someone. Chase looked around his room to see that both Leo and Adam were gone. He must have really been tired if they both got up before he did. That never happened before. He got out of bed and headed to the hallway.

"What's so funny Bree?" Chase asked.  
"Oh, nothing Chase, nothing at all," She said as she walked away.

That meant something was up. Chase looked to his right and saw Domino hugging a blushing Adam. Chase couldn't' help but smile as he watched them talk when Adam finally noticed that he was there and Chase gave him a thumbs up and went on his way not wanting to embarrass him in front of him. But, that didn't mean that Chase wouldn't embarrass him later.

* * *

In the wear house, Douglas was really frustrated. He couldn't believe that the little wretch would go against him and help Donald and the other escape. Douglas may have taken all of Donald's money but he still didn't know why he couldn't find him anywhere!  
"Have you found them yet?" Krane asked for the twelfth time already.

"I'm working on it Krane, just give me some more time," Douglas said for the twelfth time already.

"Did it ever occur to you that he may have had a safe house off the books like with his research facilities in case he needed to get away?" Krane growled at Douglas who nodded.

"That's a good idea, I'll look into that," Douglas replied.

"I got a better idea," Krane said.

Later on that afternoon, Domino jumped when she got a message from Krane through her mind.

_ "Tell me where you and your little family is hiding! I am sure that you don't want us to search for you. Your family will be sorry if you do."  
_Domino bit her lip and started to breathe heavily. What was she going to do? She sighed realizing the only option that would result in her being a traitor.

She sent Krane the message.

Adam noticed that Domino was looking really nervous. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Domino, what's wrong?"  
Domino shook her head and backed up.

"I'm so sorry guys, so sorry," She said.

Moments later, Krane appeared before them.

"How did he find us?!" Donald shouted getting ready to protect his famly.  
"Oh that's easy, your friend Domino was kind enough to lead me right to you," He grinned and laughed maniacally.  
"Bree? Get Tasha and Leo out of here, we'll cover you!" Donald yelled.

Bree did as she was told and got her step mom and brother out of the house and to safety.

"Domino, what does he mean you lead him to us?" Adam asked.  
"Never mind, that, we can work on that later! We have more important things going on ," Chase said.

Chase through a force field ball at Krane, which sent him flying back against a wall. Adam was charging his blast waves up while Chase was keeping Krane busy. Adam channeled the blast in one direction right at Krane knocking him to the ground. Everyone was holding their breaths to see if he was getting back up. After a few minutes, Chase slowly advanced towards him.

* * *

Domino stared at Krane's unconscious body. She knew she would have to explain her self later. Was he dead? He grunted which was kind off comical when Chase poked him like an idiot. Then, the light faded from his eyes. Chase put two fingers to his wrist.

"Dead, or dieing," Chase said.  
"What are we going to do about Krane's dead body?"  
Everyone looked at Domino with confusion in their eyes.  
"We need to burn his body," She said.

Adam nodded and used his fire vision to burn Krane's body.  
"Domino? Why…did you lead Krane here?" Chase asked not believing it.

Was Domino a traitor? A spy the whole time?  
Domino sighed. "He made me, said he would hurt you if he had to search for you…"  
She backed up slowly afraid that they would kick her out.

They all stood there waiting for Domino's answer. He couldn't' believe that she would do this to us after everything we did for her! Chase thought.

"What do you mean he made you? And how did you tell him? You didn't leave the house and you were with Adam all morning?"  
Domino sighed, "Well, Krane had Telepathy and he knows my mental signature well enough to find me and, he would have ripped my mind apart to get the information then hurt you all like I said Chase."  
"Okay, that's enough. Chase, the important thing is that we are all alive and safe for now. You did the right thing Domion at least here we have home field advantage, so to speak. Adam? Are you okay?"  
The three of them turned to look at Adam who was in the corner of the room opposite of Kranes remains just staring at it and slowly rocked back and forth muttering to his self.

Donald took a step towards him.

Adam shook his head,

"D-don't c-come near m-me!" He stuttered and yelled at them. "I can't handle this!"  
With that, Adam hit his self in the head knocking his self out.

* * *

Bree came back just in time to hear Adam yell something she couldn't quite make out, so she rushed inside to find the house smelling like smoke, a chard body on the ground and Adam taking a swing at his self and then he fell to the ground and didn't get up.

What just happened? Why did my brother knock his self out? I got very scared.

"Adam! What just happened?! Why did he do that? Someone answer me!"  
"Bree, you need to calm down and talk at a normal speed," Donald said, 'We can't understand you right now," Donald added.

Bree took a deep breath and asked again. After Mr. Davenport finished explaining what happened, Bree went back to get Leo and Tasha from where she dropped them off.

Donald and Chase got Adam moved to the living room on the couch and had Domino stay with him incase he woke up. Chase knew that she could get him to calm down enough not to hurt his self again.

"How are we going to get rid of this? And what if Krane told Douglas where we are?"

"Chase, calm down. We are okay for now. If my brother comes here, we'll be fine. Right now, we need to get this cleaned up so it hopefully won't be so bad for Adam when he wakes."  
"Donald? Is everything alright? It smells like someone died in here," Tasha yelled as her and bree and Leo came into the livign room. Then she saw the chard body on the floor.

"What happened? Adam! Is he okay? Oh my, his eye.

Chase looked at his dad who looked at him with a 'What do I do?', look and he just gave him a look that said 'you married her dad, you get to deal with her,'. Donald frowned at his son and said with a smirk.

"Chase will explain everything to you as soon as we get this cleaned.

A few hours passed and the Davenport family now had the hosue cleaned and aired out. They were all sitting in the living room waiting for Adam to wake up so they could talk to him. Finally, Mr. Davenport told all the kids to go to their rooms for the night. They protested, even Domino tried to stand her groudn but one look from Tasha silenced them all. She told them all that having all of them here could make Adam worse then he was already.

Donald couldn't believe how easily Tasha got the kids to do what she asked. It was usually a battle for him, but then again, she had more practice with handling kids then Donald did. Adam really looked quite peaceful, acide from his now fully formed and swollen black eye. Donald didn't think that he would be able to see out of it for a while. If only he had their capsules built and ready, he would be find in no time. What are we going to do? He guessed he wouldn't know until Adam woke up.

* * *

As the night rolled on, Domino laid in her bed unable to sleep much. She sighed. The whole family thought she was a traitor. They all thought it was her fault. She felt bad for Adam, it was all her fault, it was all her fault, she thought as she eventually fell asleep.

Adam woke up later on that night and was confused. His head hurt as well and he could only see out one eye. Was Domino a traitor or on their side? He didn't take any chances. He knew what he had to do. He got up from the couch, wobbled a bit and silently headed to the girl's room.

Domino woke up later on that night and couldn't breathe. Adam had his hands around her neck. He was going to kill her!  
She tried to struggle against him but it was no use.

"Help!" She tried to shout but it didn't work, her voice was barely audible.

The next thing Domino knew, she blacked out.

* * *

**Wahoo! Longest chapter ever! : ) I hope this makes up for my lack of updating : )**


End file.
